


This is everything I didn't say

by shelleysprometheus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, The note they never wrote, The words they never spoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelleysprometheus/pseuds/shelleysprometheus





	This is everything I didn't say

How do you start

To write the note you never wrote

To speak the words you never spoke

How do you start

 

The thin white paper mocks him. The blue lines stark, unseeing, unfeeling, goading him to write and at the same time assuring him that he never will.

 

If you didn't say it when you had the chance, what makes you think you can do it now, will do it now. When no one will see it, when no one can read it, when he will never hear.

 

What makes you think you can?

 

The pen lies in his hand. Cheap, cold, plastic  nothing. Bought from a corner store or “borrowed” from someone's desk. It doesn't bother to mock him. It says nothing, just like the nothing he will write. The nothing he will do. The nothing he ever did to express how he felt. How much he meant. How much he will always mean.

 

The light touches the paper, touches him. Morning. Evening. Low light. None. It illuminates the words that will never appear on the pages they will never be sent. So he writes it on the envelope instead. 

 

This is what I didn't say. 

 

A volume of words. A tome of emotions. An ocean of feelings. A wordless desert.

 

This is John's note. 

This is Sherlock's note.

Never written. 

Never sent. 

But always known.


End file.
